Chasing Cars
by Trapped Artist
Summary: There's a time when every one of us wants to get away from everything. Traught.


**So this is what I do when I have things to study.**

**This was inspired by a song, ****_Chasing Cars_**** by Snow Patrol. It's an awesome song and just while listening to it I could imagine whatever it is that I wrote.**

**Oh, and this I dedicate to my mysterious guest reviewer JMC. Because you are amazing and your reviews make my day.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

* * *

Hello, stranger. I know this is out of the blue, but I have a question.

Have you ever wandered through Gotham City? Have you ever stopped to take a look at the most beautiful park you'll ever see in your life?

If you have, then you must have heard of Dick and Artemis.

No?

Why, stranger, everyone knows them. They are those two teenagers who sit on a bench every Saturday morning, just to observe the cars and people passing by.

Still nothing?

Allow me to tell you a story.

* * *

Artemis sighed in annoyance. She was exhausted – first the training, then an emergency mission and absolutely no sleep – she felt like there was no life left in her. And now she was in school, waiting for the final bell to ring so she could just go home and drown in the softness of her pillow. Sure, the hero life was great, and she enjoyed it, but sometimes she just wished she was normal, like any other teenager.

"You look tired, 'Mis," a whisper came from behind her.

Well, not _any _other teenager.

"Dick, I'm really not in the mood."

"Being a hero too much for you?" And there was the smirk.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Like you would ever be able to hurt me. I am lovable and cute."

"Dick-"

The ringing sound filled their ears, making her flinch. "Consider yourself lucky," she murmured.

She really wasn't up for a talk with him. Yes, he was her best friend, but sometimes she just needed some time for herself, to get away from everything.

Artemis picked up her pace and found herself outside rather quickly. Just a little bit more, and she'd be alone. That was all she asked for.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're trying to avoid me."

_Crap._

She turned around to meet the amused blue eyes. "I told you, I'm not in the mood."

The smirk slowly faded away as he took in her face. "You _really_ are tired, aren't you?"

The blonde lifted her arms in surrender and started walking again. "So maybe I am."

Dick picked up his pace as well and was now walking by her side. He didn't really know what to say to her. She was never acting like this when he was around – it was always fun and games. Whether they actually played games or just sparred with each other, they'd never had an actual fight. And now, naturally, he didn't know how to act.

"What I don't get is," he started, " we've had intense training and missions afterwards before, but I don't recall ever seeing you like this."

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"'Mis," he grabbed her by her arm, making her stop. His eyes were pleading for an answer.

"See, this is exactly why I wanted to go home alone," she said brushing him off.

Dick had always been good at hiding his emotions, but through the months of hanging out with him, Artemis had learned to see beyond that mask. And she didn't miss the flash of hurt in his eyes before he put on the smirk again. She felt guilt crawling up in her stomach.

"Look," she started with a sigh. "I just want to be alone. To go home, lie on my bed and pretend that I'm normal. Pretend that my parents aren't villains, that I'm not a hero, that I wasn't trained since I was four years old. Oh forget it," she mumbled. "You wouldn't understand."

A wide smile appeared on his face. Not a smirk, but an actual _smile_. Artemis raised her eyebrow. It was the move he loved the most about her – not her archer abilities, but that one simple move with her eyebrow that only she could do.

He saw the limo approaching them and waved.

"Tomorrow morning. The park. Meet you there."

"What-"

"Just trust me on this one!" He said disappearing through the limo door.

* * *

Gray eyes scanned the area. Artemis still didn't know what exactly she was doing here. She searched and searched until she laid her eyes on a raven headed boy who was sitting on a bench, facing the street. She knew it was Dick – she'd recognize that shaggy head anywhere.

"This better be good," she said sitting next to him.

"You said I wouldn't understand," he started, not even throwing a glance at her. His eyes were fixed on the street, so she looked in that direction as well. All she saw were cars passing by, and nothing else. "Why do you think my life is any more normal than yours? I live with Batman! The man who spends most of his time in the Bat-cave, while I spend my time playing chess with Alfred or at the gym! Don't get me wrong, I love Bruce and everything he's done for me." He turned his gaze towards her. "But sometimes I just sit here, and watch the cars go by, wondering what it would have been like if my… if my parents were still alive."

Artemis sat there in silence, and this time she was the one who didn't know how to respond. This was only the second time he'd opened up to her – the only time he did that was when he told her about his family. Unknowingly, her hand slipped and found his, squeezing it tight. Dick smiled, looking at a red car that was speeding through the street.

* * *

So there you have it, stranger.

Every Saturday they would meet up and just sit there. If you had been here the whole time, you would have seen the first time she broke down in front of him; the first time they had a fight; the first time they shared a kiss.

It's Saturday morning, where are they now, you ask?

Follow my gaze and you will see an 18 year old boy, sitting on a bench, facing the street. But his gaze isn't following cars anymore. It is reserved for a photo he always carries with him. He just sits there until the sunset, and with the final rays of sun, he smiles sadly and says: _We'll laugh about this someday._

* * *

**Okay, so there's not much romance in here, I get it. Well, little, if you try really hard.**

**I wish this had turned out better, but it didn't, so...**

**I hope you liked it. Reviews are highly requested. :)**

**~TrappedArtist**


End file.
